


A Limerick or two

by Verity Wolf (GallifreyanWitch)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanWitch/pseuds/Verity%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking at a couple of threads on the web<br/>Words started to arrange in my head<br/>And though I do worry<br/>Thought them a bit funny<br/>And decided to post them instead</p><p>I don't know whether I'll post more in future, but couldn't resist posting this first one after reading a few discworld themed limericks. Just a bit of silliness I guess, but hey, have written it so might as well post.<br/>Naturally, it's quite short, but then perhaps it will become a collection in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Vetinari

There once was a man called Vetinari,  
Who knew a thing or two about curare;  
Strychnine and Arsenic.  
But he was a cynic:  
It was his sarcasm that really made you worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'm meant to be up early  
> I really am a silly girly  
> Staying up till two  
> Writing words few  
> Dreaming of a world I love dearly  
> \---2015.03.02


	2. Lord Vetinari and Vimes

Lord Vetinari and Vimes,  
In canon have had interesting times.  
But it goes beyond  
A simple working bond,  
If ‘tis believed  
         What one reads  
                 “On the line”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I'm not much of a Vetinari/Vimes shipper, but it's hard not to notice all those posts if you keep an eye on the discworld AO3 sections - not to mention the rest of the web. I also recall a few stories that pick up and play on the "rumors" as if they were in universe.  
> Well, when this came to me, I managed to resist posting for a day. I think my willpowers improving.


End file.
